1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of equipment related to snow skiing, particularly telemark ski harnesses, the apparatus used to detachably attach a ski boot to a cross country ski. More particularly, it is in the field of heel bails, the apparatus in a ski harness which holds the toe of the ski boot in the boot toe retaining portion of the harness.
2. Prior Art
Conventional prior art telemark bindings commonly incorporate tension springs in the heel bail. It is commonly known that these springs can be bent and/or overextended to the point that the binding is unsafe or useless. Further harnesses comprising tension springs and flexible cable tend to allow the user's foot to swing laterally somewhat relative to the ski, with the toe of the boot pivoting in the toe plate. Such lateral freedom, which is undesirable and degrades ski control, increases with conventional harnesses when the tension springs are over stressed. Further, such over stressing also causes the bindings to release too easily.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a heel bail for telemark bindings which facilitates improved ski control and in which the springs cannot be over stressed.